My Gardevoir and Me
by Darkrai Master34
Summary: After becoming a Pokémon Trainer, Gray Elric sets out to fill in his father's footsteps and become a great Pokémon Trainer. But after an unlikely meeting with a lonely Ralts, together they set out, exploring the world of Pokémon. But as new truths and lies arise, can Gray and his Pokémon save the Pokémon world and his family? Rated for PLENTY of reasons. OC/Pokémon.


**Hi it is I, the great author Felix! Hahaha, no I'm just kidding. See, after reading numerous fics about Pokémon and their Trainers in a romantic relationship, I've decided to do one about a Gardevoir and her Trainer. This story was also inspired by the stories and authors. Oh, this is also based off my Ruby and Emerald game. Here are some important points:**

**The romance bit will take place after some years after the protagonist becomes a Trainer since a ten-year old kid with an adult Gardevoir is kinda... Weird. (Strike that, it's pedophilic.) **

**No he will not have a romantic relationship with any other girl except his Gardevoir.**

**I will be nicknaming most of his team.**

**The guy will be at least 14-15 when his Kirlia evolves.**

**His best friend isn't his rival. His old classmate/nemesis is.**

**I'm very sorry, but Wally won't appear. (NOOOOOOOOOO!)**

**Alright, now that the points are done, let's begin the adventure!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the other manga references in this fic and I don't own Pokémon. It belongs to GameFreak and Nintendo. I only own my characters and plot.**

**And this chapter is probably the longest yet...**

**Chapter 1**

**Pokémon Trainer Gray and Mayumi**

_**Hoenn Pokémon League**_

_It was a hot day, not a good time for me, the Hoenn League Champion Gray Elric, to be challenging wannabes from different parts of the region. And right now, I'm battling one of them. It's my old classmate and nemesis Dirk Cress. He was a prick no doubt, and here he was right now, whining his stupid ass off because I beat his Swampert._

_"Come on Dirk, I haven't got all day." I say, looking lazily at my triumphant Umbreon and his defeated Swampert._

_"What? But it's not fair!" Dirk yelled lamely. Yawn, what a loser._

_"Just get over it Dirk and send out your last Pokémon." I called back. Wanting to savor this moment, I smirk at the poor nerd._

_Then Dirk opened his mouth... And a terrible beeping sound came out._

_It was so terrible, it was as if I'm waking up..._

_**Littleroot Town**_

**BEEP BEEP BEEP-**

I immediately get up and turned the alarm clock off. Damn it, I was having a nice dream. I groan and I fall back into bed. What I didn't know was why my alarm clock went off so early.

I take one last quick look at my clock and I saw the time. 6:20 AM. What the heck? That early? Then I remember what day it was today... The day I get my Starter Pokémon.

I suddenly feel as if all traces of sleep have been rubbed out and I jump out of bed... Then hit the floor.

"Ow.. Now that hurt..." I muttered and I got up.

A week ago was my tenth birthday and during then, Prof. Birch, who was famous in Hoenn, said I could have a Pokémon when it was time and I had to remind him that it was tenth. My mom reluctantly let me go but she knew I was like my da, when I hear something about Pokémon, I can't stop. But she only let me go a week after my b-day and if I visit whenever I'm near.

And it was today.

Oh, and my name is Gray Elric, ten years old and a hot guy (just kidding).

I quickly get up and curse softly. Why do I keep falling out of bed? I race over to my bathroom to get ready.

I went over to the sink, washed my face and brushed my teeth then I took a quick moment to look at myself. I saw the sore spot on to where I hit myself which didn't look a tad too bad and that would fade after a while.

I tiredly reach out a hand to try to straighten my forever messy silver hair. To be honest, my mom and friends say that I look like Haruka Kasugano from a manga called Yosuga no Sora. Not that I care actually. My hairstyle is actually more windswept, like Roxas/Sora's from my video game Kingdom Hearts.

I then rub the remaining sleep out of my vibrant emerald eyes and look at myself again. I knew that I have to fix my hair just to look presentable enough in public even though it was virtually impossible for me.

Looking at the mirror again, I look at my height. I'm tall for my age, about 5'6 and a half an inch taller if you consider my hair.

I glanced a bit at my bare chest and torso in the mirror. I've been working out a lot for my journey and I've gained enough muscle to make an elite rugby team. Lean muscle mind you, thankfully not bulky.

To put it simply, from the girls' point of view, I'm one of the handsomest guys in school. (Jeez, I even act like Haruka...)

After cleaning myself up, I went over to my closet and dug out my Trainer clothes which I saved for this day. After that, I was wearing my favorite cap with the Poké Ball design on the front along with my red slightly snug red T-shirt, my dark blue and white short sleeved zip-up hoodie which I zipped halfway up, my white scarf, black baggy cargo pants, my black fingerless gloves, blue arm warmers, my red and white Running Shoes/sneakers and finally, a pair of orange Obito Uchiha goggles positioned on my forehead when I'm not using it.

I went over to my white backpack which I already got ready days before and triple checked if I had everything, extra clothes, Potions, my first-aid kit, human and Pokémon food alike, Town Map, some berries and my PokéNav and watch. I had already installed my mom's and friends' numbers on my Nav.

Once I finished checking, I went down into the kitchen with my pack slung over my shoulder to greet my mom and get some breakfast but my mom wasn't there and over at the table was a plate filled with bacon, eggs and toast with a glass of MooMoo Milk next to it. I noticed something on the countertop and it was a note from my mom;

_Dear Gray,_

_I'm sorry I'm not here to see you off on your Pokémon journey. I had to go see a friend if mine who needed help with her sick Flaaffy. Please call me when you can on your PokéNav and please take care. I love you._

_- Mom_

_P.S.: I have some extra Hyper Potions for you in the cupboard._

A huge wave of nostalgic feelings hit me after reading this. I immediately remember the day we moved to Littleroot and why. You see, my da disappeared after a trip to Mt. Silver in the Johto Region and it's most likely that he's dead due to the harsh conditions in Mt. Silver. My mom decided to move us here in her hometown then because my mom was worried that something similar might happen to me so here we are, in my mom's old house which is actually nicer and bigger than our old condo unit in Rustboro City.

I couldn't remember too much since I was four at the time but I do remember my da. He was a kind and fun-loving guy who also loved Pokémon and was a great Trainer. He was from the Unova Region and met my mom while travelling around the Hoenn Region to fill his own Pokédex. My mom back then was a great Pokémon Coordinator and one of the best in all of Hoenn and Sinnoh.

My mom met my da when Da was participating in a Pokémon Contest. They ended in a draw and after the match, Da asked Mom out on a date and eventually fell in love with each other and had me. Gray Elric. A splitting image of my mom, but the only thing from my da were my eyes. My bright emerald green eyes.

When we moved here, we were well regarded because our grandpa and grandma used to live here and they famous Pokémon historians and doctors for strange Pokémon sicknesses. Oh, and our grandpa also loved raising Shuckle because of their medicinal properties and even owned a Shiny Shuckle which was colored purple. After that, my mom got a job as a doctor helping out the people in Littleroot and Oldale. And to be honest, the only Pokémon she uses to defend herself when travelling is Grandpa's Shiny Shuckle who he gave to her before moving to the Kanto Region.

Doctors were also well paid so I didn't mind that she was working hard to support us and I always made a mental note on helping her out by carrying her stuff when she's overloaded and cleaning the house.

I then snapped out of my train of memories and sat down to eat my breakfast. When I was done, I cleaned the dishes to save my mom from the hard work, took out the trash, triple checked my pack to make sure I did not leave anything behind and I bent down, opened the cupboard and... SCORE! Five Hyper Potions! I really have to thank my mom later.

After doing some last-minute checkups, I fixed my white backpack properly on my shoulders and went out just as the day was beginning to dawn. I flinched and covered my eyes a bit from the light but I soon adjusted and it was actually a very welcoming sight. I then made my way to Prof. Birch's lab.

When I arrived I saw the lab was closed and there were only a couple of assistants around. I checked my watch and saw that it was still 6:40 AM. Ugh, the appointed time was 8:30! Is being early even a good thing?

I went up to one of the assistants who was still parking his bike near the bicycle rack beside the door.

"Excuse me sir, do you know where Prof. Birch is? I'm supposed to get my Starter today." I said.

The assistant smiled at me. "Ah you must be Gray. The Professor told me to look out for you. He's in the forest right now, studying some wild Pokémon. Pretty suicidal with no Pokémon of his own around him but he's a brave guy. He said he would be back shortly."

Too bad I wasn't the most patient guy in the world. "In the forest eh? Well thanks for the info sir." I said, already walking in the direction of the forest to look for Prof. Birch.

"Hold on, you're going into the forest on your own are you?" The assistant yelled after me.

"Actually, my idea was to wait at the entrance but thanks for the suggestion. See ya!" I yelled back then I ran off before he could stop me.

As I ran into the forest, I slowed down to a walk and began looking for signs of the professor. Suddenly, I heard a loud girly scream that sounded like a help me followed by a growlish bark.

I immediately ran towards the source of the scream and surprise, surprise, it's Prof. Birch being chased by an angry Poochyena. I couldn't help but almost grin a little. It was actually funny to see a grown man, a Pokémon Professor no less, being chased around in circles by a cute little Poochyena. But I had to suppress it, this was a dangerous situation for the Professor. It might've been a Mightyena but thank Arceus it was only a Poochyena.

"AHHHHH! Gray is that you?! Please help me!" Prof. Birch shouted while jumping trying to save his bum from having a chunk bitten off by the angry Poochyena, "Over there in my bag are some Poké Balls! Please pick one Pokémon and hurry!" Prof. Birch cried, already desperately slowing down from the tiredness.

I saw Prof. Birch's brown man-purse (Okay fine... Satchel.) near me. I quickly ran to it and looked inside. I saw two Poké Balls with labels near them (Like stand up cards). The right one said, "Grass-Type: Treecko", the middle one said, "Fire-Type: Torchic" and finally, the left one with the missing Poké Ball said, "Water-Type: Mudkip". I was kinda confused, which other new Trainer could've already taken the Mudkip? I decided to just ask the Professor later and picked the middle Poké Ball with the Torchic. I've always had a penchant for Fire-Types.

I threw the Poké Ball high up in the air while saying, "Go Torchic!" And behold, in a flash of white light, a Torchic came out with this cute cry, ready to battle.

The wild Poochyena heard us and went for us instead, abandoning his prey of Professor Chow.

Seeing the Poochyena, I suddenly saw how big this situation was. This was my first time in battle and I just hoped that I would do well because if I screwed up, I would get mauled by a Poochyena and the Professor might think I'm too incompetent to become a Trainer.

The Poochyena immediately went for Torchic with a full-blown Tackle. "Go Torchic, use Scratch!" I yelled after Torchic dodged the attack. Torchic quickly leapt up and scratched the Poochyena's face, making it howl. The Poochyena did another Tackle and missed Torchic only by a few inches, just clipping Torchic's side. "Don't worry Torchic, keep dodging and using Scratch!" I shouted after Torchic gave the Poochyena a look that was very similar to Scary Face for ruining his feathers. (Don't ask me how I knew Torchic was a male, it said so on the card which I forgot to mention!) Torchic understood and kept scratching the Poochyena until it was weakened enough to stop attacking and ran off into the brush.

After that scuffle, I ran over to check on Torchic. "Hey buddy, you alright?" He gave a happy chirp and I saw he only had a few ruffled feathers and was totally unscathed.

Prof. Birch then came up to me and looked like as if an entire pack of Poochyena (Mightyena are lone hunters) chased him around instead of just one Poochyena. "Thank *pant* you *pant* Gray *pant*..."

I smiled a bit and was happy that Prof. Birch was okay too. "Actually Professor, you should thank Torchic instead. If it weren't for him, I'd be Poochyena Chow by now." I said, with Torchic chirping happily and striking a victory pose.

"Hm.. Seems that Torchic likes you... You were supposed to get your starter today... How would you like Torchic as your starter?" Prof. Birch asked me.

"Yeah! With Torchic with me, we're totally unstoppable." I said enthusiastically as Torchic hopped onto my shoulders.

"Would you like to nickname your Torchic?"

I thought about it. Pokémon have stronger bonds with their trainers if they were nicknamed. So I decided to nickname Torchic after the current Pokémon Master.

"I'd like to call him Red." I said, grinning.

Torchic (now Red) chirped in agreement. I guess he was also a fan. After I put Red back in his Poké Ball, I asked the Professor some questions.

"Say Professor, why did that Poochyena attack you anyway?" I asked, curious about the little dog.

"Oh, I was studying some off the tall grass Pokémon when I accidentally hit the Poochyena." Prof. Birch replied.

Then I asked my most curious question yet, "Professor, right you have three Starter Pokémon? Where's Mudkip?".

Prof. Birch then answered with my most dreaded answer, "Oh, remember your tenth birthday? You were only going to get your Starter after a week and another boy the same age as you named Dirk Cress had already taken the Mudkip." I twitched a bit. Dirk Cress was my enemy, he cared nothing for Pokémon and only cared if they were strong. He hated weak Pokémon. He'd release them if they were, so I feel sorry for that poor Mudkip.

"Is there anything wrong Gray?"

"Nah, there's nothing sir."

"Oh great, then let's head back to the lab. I'll give you your Pokédex and Poké Balls for other Pokémon as a token for helping me."

**30 minutes later...**

After getting my Pokédex and five Poké Balls from Prof. Birch, I grabbed my earlier tenth birthday present, my bike, and set off on Route 101, heading to Oldale Town so I can show my mom my new Pokémon.

I travelled through the tall grass just for the heck of it and to capture some new Pokémon. The ones I passed by were mostly Zigzagoon, some Wurmple and a male Poochyena which I captured and nicknamed Shade, making him my second Pokémon through the first leg of my journey. I even passed by some other Trainers who I gladly battled.

Thanks to the battles and encounters with wild Pokémon, both Red and Shade got stronger and even learned new moves like Ember for Red and Bite for Shade but also got tired and I needed them at peak health so when I got to Oldale Town, I headed straight to the Pokémon Center, parked my bike and went inside where I was greeted by Nurse Joy and her Chansey. I handed Nurse Joy my two Poké Balls and she put them inside a machine where they were healed. After I thanked Nurse Joy for healing my Pokémon, my PokéNav rang. It was my mom.

"Hello Gray! Are you in Oldale Town now?" My mom said through the receiver.

"Yeah mom. How'd you know?" I asked, happy that my mom was here.

"Oh I saw your bike dear. How about this, turn around."

I turned around and smiled at what I saw. My mom was there smiling and holding her own PokéNav. I grinned back and pocketed my own Nav.

"Heya Mom." I greeted, still smiling.

"Hello Gray! Wow, you have two Pokémon already?" My mom said, noticing the two Poké Balls in my hands. "May I see them?"

"Sure thing Mom." I said and I got the two Poké Balls and out came Red and Shade who both looked healthier than ever. "Alright, Red is the Torchic here. You know, my Starter and Shade is the Poochyena. My second Pokémon." I said happily, introducing my two Pokémon to my mom.

Mom looked very happy at my two Pokémon and knelt down for a closer look. She started petting Red and scratching Shade's ears and the two looked very happy with my mom petting them.

"I think Red and Shade like you Mom." I said, smiling at my team's friendliness.

"I think so too." Then my mom got up and turned back to me. "Please be careful Gray. Being a Pokémon Trainer isn't easy. You need to be quick, you need to think things through and you need to have faith in all of your Pokémon. If you do all that, you can achieve great things like your da and I did." I nodded, knowing she was right. "Don't worry Mom, I promise to be all that a good Pokémon Trainer is." I looked at both Red and Shade, who seemed to understand what my mom was saying and looked ready for anything that stood in our way.

"I also promise, we'll be okay and that we'll visit whenever we can and call on the PokéNav. Right team?" Both Red and Shade nodded, as they also liked my mom and that they'll miss her too.

My mom smiled and gave me one last big hug which I returned with Red and Shade climbing onto my shoulders and also hugging my mom. I knew it was going to be hard not seeing my mom for a while but if I was going to be strong, I need to be able to show that I can do it.

After saying our goodbyes (with Red and Shade receiving some last-minute pats from my mom), and putting my two Pokémon back inside their respective Poké Balls, I got on my bike and headed off to Route 102, where it would lead me to Petalburg City, and into the real start of my journey.

As I rode on my bike, enjoying the scenery, I heard a thunderclap and looked up. It was going to rain soon and I knew that if I reach town faster, I could avoid the rain. Too late. The shower came pouring down hard and it was a good thing that I had my Obito goggles and my waterproof hoodie and arm-warmers with me. Can't say the same for my pants and shoes. After 2 minutes of biking in the rain, I decided to stop and rest and also maybe adjust the goggles on my face for a while until I saw a Wurmple in my path. Not wanting to run the Pokémon over, I skidded to the left. Bad idea. The path that led away from the Wurmple went downhill and before I could try to stop the bike, I was thrown off and I landed on my back.

"Ow.." Was all I could say as pain ran up and down my spine. I lay down there for a moment with rain still pouring down on my face, not my eyes since I was still wearing goggles. I slowly stood up, ignoring the pain from the fall and saw that my bike was destroyed. As in destroyed beyond repair. The front wheel had popped out of it's place, the middle and seat impaled on a sharp rock and I was holding the handlebars.

_"Well, there goes Da's old bike..." _I thought to myself numbly and walked over to my pack where it fell and picked it up. I adjusted my Obito goggles on my eyes so the rain wouldn't get in and pulled the hood of my hoodie over far on my head so my already half wet hair (my cap isn't waterproof okay) wouldn't get any wetter. I fixed my pack on my shoulders properly and looked over to my bike. I felt really sad that one of my da's old stuff was destroyed but past was past. I least I have his watch._  
_

I looked up the hillside and decided that it would not be a good idea to climb back up because of the mud so decided to try to find a place to rest till the rain stopped. I then walked over to a nearby tree and sat under it, closing my eyes and trying to relax as the rain slowly began to stop. (Yeah I know that staying under a tree during a storm is stupid but this isn't a storm. IT'S JUST RAIN)

Soon I heard a loud shriek or scream that belonged to a Pokémon somewhere near me. I quickly stand up and put myself on red alert. Anything that made a scream like that was REALLY in danger.

I stealthily made my way over to where the scream came from lo, I saw a small Ralts being cornered against a boulder by three Poochyena that were snarling and coming closer to the small Ralts which was curled up in a small ball and crying. And the Poochyena looked lean and mean, as if they hadn't caught and eaten anything in days. Apparently they found this poor Ralts and decided that the Ralts was dinner.

Too bad for these suckers that I couldn't let that happen. I slowly took out two of my Poké Balls and let Red and Shade come out. Looking at both of my Pokémon's faces, I could tell that Red was shocked and outraged (yeah he's a vigilante) at the idea that these Pokémon would eat an innocent Ralts and three against one isn't fair either. And I could also tell that Shade used to be part of their pack, looking at his face, and that Shade was thankful that he was with me now. Apparently Shade hated his pack leader who was part of this group that was scaring the Ralts. And now me and my team were gonna bring hell on these Poochyena.

The Poochyena pack didn't seem to know that we were there behind them, which gave us an advantage as we sneaked up further behind them. What still puzzled me is that I knew Ralts were not native to this area and were only found in the deeper parts of Hoenn.

Now it was time. "Go Red, use Ember and Shade use Bite!" I shouted.

My two Pokémon immediately leapt up and attacked. Red jumped over to the Poochyena on the right and sent a ball of flame at it, burning it's paws and making it cower away. Shade quickly ran over to his old pack-mate, who looked at his former partner and was completely taken by surprise as Shade leapt over and bit the wild Poochyena on it's hind-leg, making it cower away like its burned up partner. As the two other Poochyena were taken out, only the middle Poochyena was left, and this was the leader. And he wasn't going to go down as easy as his cronies.

The pack leader Poochyena leapt at Shade, trying to take out his former pack-mate first. "Shade, dodge it and use Sand-Attack!" I yelled over the scuffle. Shade quickly leapt to the side, avoiding his former leader's fangs and kicking up sand to the wild Poochyena's eyes, temporarily blinding him. "Good, now Red use Peck!" Red leapt up quickly towards the leader but it managed to stagger away and blindly did a Tackle, nearly hitting Red. Then the leader Poochyena recovered from it's initial blindness and rushed at Shade with a Tackle ready. And since both me and Red couldn't let that happen, Red rushed in and pecked the Poochyena hard on the head and I picked up a stick and knocked the wild Pokémon away. Shade, using Poké Speak, thanked his teammate (Red duh) and thanked me also by nuzzling my hand before going back into battle alert.

Once I saw both of my Pokémon back on ready, I knew we had to end this now.

"Alright Red and Shade, let's wrap this up! Red, use Ember and Shade, use Bite!" I yelled.

Both Red and Shade then executed their currently strongest attacks and collided with the Poochyena, knocking off it's feet, defeating it. I guess Shade could be happy now that his bitch leader was beaten.

The two other Poochyena saw what happened and ran away. The leader also got up slowly and followed after it's pack-mates. Me and my Pokémon sighed in relief. Trouble's over now. Then I remembered the Ralts.

Quietly, me and my Pokémon made our way to the Ralts. "Hey guys, you think you can talk to the Ralts?" i asked. Red and Shade nodded and walked over to the Ralts. They talked to it a little bit and then went back to me. "How'd it go guys?" They then made a little miming show that said, "Not cool.". "So it's back in your Poké Balls?" They nodded. I understood why. The Ralts must've been crazy scared after the fight and must be feeling uncomfortable around other Pokémon for now. "It's alright guys. Just rest for now, k?" They both nodded and after getting Red and Shade back into their respective Poké Balls, I went over to the Ralts and I knelt down for a closer look.

She saw me near her and lifted her head. "Hey there fella." I said softly, not wanting to scare the Ralts then I noticed it's teary eyes, mussed up green hair, pinkish red horn and a white dress-like body that was dirty probably after curling up on the muddy ground.

But as I spoke, the Ralts got even more scared and backed away. Not that I blame her. I lay back down on the boulder, smiling a bit, trying to get this elusive Pokémon to trust me. By looking at the Pokédex earlier, I knew that Ralts didn't reveal themselves to humans often. Much less Trainers. They only appeared after they sensed you emotions and thought it was good. Then they would appear. When the Ralts seemed to sense my emotions, it slowly walked toward me. I smiled encouragingly. When she finally got close, she suddenly jumped on my waist and began to weep into my chest.

I could see some bruises on the poor little Ralts as it continued to cry. I reached out a tentative hand and petted it, trying my best to comfort the Ralts. After a few minutes, it finally calmed down and I gently set it on the ground with the Ralts still sniffling. I quickly reach into my pack and pulled out a Super Potion, just to be safe. I then turned back to the Ralts and I showed it the Potion. "Okay lil' fella, this is called a Super Potion. Some potions are stronger than normal ones and heal wounds faster like this guy. We use it in case Pokémon get hurt." I explained carefully, not wanting the Ralts to burst into hysterics again.

It nodded and seemed to know exactly what I wanted to do. So I put the spray nozzle near it's arms but before I sprayed, I gave it a little heads-up.

"This is going to sting a little okay? But that usually means it's working."

It nodded again and closed it's eyes. I then sprayed the Potion on her bruises as it winced a bit. Then the bruises started disappearing. After the bruises completely disappeared, I looked back at it and I could tell it was feeling way better now. "There ya go lil' fella, how you feeling?" I asked.

_"Much better sir, thank you very much." _Said the Ralts telepathically to in a feminine voice. So I guessed correct, the Ralts was a girl. Well yay me.

I wasn't too surprised that the Ralts was talking to me since she WAS a Psychic-Type Pokémon so... Yeah, no biggie.

"Say Ralts, how old are you?" I asked.

_"Just seven months sir."_

"Nah, don't call me sir. Call me Gray. Too much formalities make me queasy, but your only seven months. Just a couple of months behind my Torchic and Poochyena. Where are your parents?" I asked again, getting a pretty good idea on why she was here.

The Ralts then looked down and at the back of my mind, I probably shouldn't have mentioned her parents. Probably a Gallade and a Gardevoir.

_"I... Don't know what happened to my parents. I just woke up one day and... They weren't there anymore." _Ralts said with tears choking her voice. That's how'd I feel if my mom suddenly disappeared._ "My parents were rare Pokémon. A Gardevoir and a Gallade. They were probably captured and I went out to look for them and... I just came over these Poochyena."_

"So that's how I found you huh?" I murmured, thinking of what I should do next. For starters, I can't just leave her alone again with no one looking out for her. With her alone again, that Poochyena pack might try hunting her again, and she wouldn't stand a chance. I could probably ask her to join me, but a Trainer's life on the road is unpredictable and possibly even dangerous. I couldn't let a Pokémon as young and as small as her travel with me... Would I? Even if I did, she could get hurt badly and I would never EVER forgive myself. With all these thoughts going through my head, I almost didn't notice Ralts tugging on my shirt. Pulling myself out of my thoughts, I looked at Ralts.

_"Uh... If it's okay, can I come with you on your journey?" _Ralts asked.

"Yeah sure... Wait, hold up, you want to come with ME?" I spluttered, looking surprised. Well, guess you can't help it anyway.

_"Well, I was looking around your thoughts for a bit and I saw that you were thinking on what to do next with me so... Can I?"_ Wow, I completely forgot that Ralts was a Psychic Pokémon...

"Sure, I could use the extra company but... A Trainer's road with his Pokémon is really unpredictable and dangerous. You sure?"

Ralts laughed a bit. _"I know. But not all unpredictable. I'm a Psychic Pokémon, I can predict stuff."_

We both laughed at her little joke,_ "Plus, I've decided already to come with you. I know what Pokémon Trainers do, but I don't care about the danger. I'd really like to help you... Gray."_

At first, I was of course, initially very surprised. But after seeing the look on her face, she's serious about this.

"Alright kiddo, here, make yourself comfortable." I said quirkily, pulling out a red and white Poké Ball. My second empty ball, since I used the other one for Shade.

Ralts cutely (WHATT? PROBLEMO?) toddled over the the Poké Ball and tentatively (you cant blame her you know...) pressed the button in the middle of the ball. After pressing the button, a bright light flashed and that's when I knew that the Ralts had been taken into the ball.

I gently put the Poké Ball on the ground and watched it rock sideways three times, with it's button flashing with every rock. Soon, the ball stopped rocking, and the button flashed red. I had caught a Ralts. After thinking for a few seconds, I decided to let her out of her new Poké Ball and see if she liked her new... Home.

After I let her out, accompanied with the usual flash of light, she stood in front of me, looking quite shy.

"So kiddo, you ready?" I asked Ralts, feeling very excited and enthusiastic about going on and continuing.

_"Yeah but... Is it okay if I stay out of the Poké Ball and just walk with you? I'm not a fan of tiny spaces..." _My new Ralts said, blushing a bit and looking down like a shy schoolgirl on her feet.

I chuckled, "Sure kiddo. But you can't just walk with you being tired and all that junk... Here.." I say, picking Ralts up and hoisting her onto my shoulders.

"So kiddo, you ready for the world?" I asked Ralts on my shoulder. She nodded happily, not looking so shy anymore.

Just before we started our walk to Petalburg City where my first Gym awaited, I remembered something, "Say, I almost forgot. What's your name kiddo? You may used to be a wild Pokémon but Gallade and Gardevoir are intelligent. They could've given you a name..."

Ralts shook her head, looking a bit sad._ "No I don't have a name, my parents disappeared before they could... And you can't keep calling me kiddo forever."._

I thought a bit, nicknames strengthen the bond between Trainers and Pokémon. So why not? "I could nickname you if you want... How does Mayumi sound? I could call you Mayu for short.."

Ralts (or rather, Mayumi or Mayu) blushed and hugged me gently, tugging a bit on my scarf._ "I love it... Thanks Gray."_

I grinned, looks like I made a new friend. "It's cool Mayu. Now, weren't we heading to Petalburg?"

And so we set off, on my first leg on to becoming a great Pokémon Trainer.

**AGHH, FINALLY! Another new story published and read!**

**Say, now that he has a new rival, what other Pokémon do you think will Rival have aside from Mudkip? No Legendaries, I'm saving it for Gray. Ahahaha, seriously. No Legendary Pokémon.**

**Speaking of Pokémon, how do you find Dawn Stones in Pokémon Platinum? Help would be appreciated. :)**

**Anyway, Darkrai Master34, signing off.**


End file.
